Missed You
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: This story is AU, and takes place during Alex's first Christmas with the Guv. Smutty festive one-shot.


A small piece of Christmas fluff that came to me a few weeks ago, so imagine it's the afternoon of December 24th and CID is winding down…..

**Missed You**

"…..she's agreed to stay over Boxing Night, so we can spend all the next day playing 'pull the cracker'."

Ray leered at Chris who smiled half-heartedly, trying to please his best friend without offending the woman he loved and, as usual, failing miserably. Shaz just rolled her eyes at both of them and carried on answering the questions from the 'Is He The One' quiz in Cosmopolitan.

Alex hadn't really been paying attention to Ray; his sexual exploits held no interest for her, but her ears pricked up at the last sentence.

"Thought you were on duty on the 27th Ray."

Ray smirked at his DI, realising Gene had chosen him above her for once.

"The Guv offered to swap when we went out for a pint last night."

"Gene's back?" Alex's heart started to race and her cheeks flushed at the news, she hoped the others would put it down to the scotch that was flowing freely this Christmas Eve afternoon. Ray smirked at her knowingly, then turned back to Chris and they began to plan the route of the Christmas Eve pub-crawl, Alex pretended to read a report while trying to get her emotions under control.

XXXXX

Gene had astonished CID by standing in the door of his office the day before yesterday and announcing his intention to take two weeks of accrued leave and return to Manchester for the festive period.

Alex had gathered by the stunned silence that this was unusual and, speaking to Shaz later, had found out that this would be his first trip back to 'God's own country' since his move south 18 months ago.

That had only been two days ago, but she'd still missed him – a lot. The office, indeed her life, wasn't the same without his large, grumpy presence. She even missed the rows, no actually, she _especially_ missed the rows.

A good, stand up, toe to toe, passionate shouting match got the adrenaline flowing and was the closest she got to sex these days.

It wasn't just the confrontation though, usually after a _disagreement_, they would head to their table in Luigi's and make up over a bottle or 3 of 'house rubbish'.

The psychologist in Alex realised that if the rows were the equivalent of sex then their time in the restaurant together afterwards was the post-coital cuddling.

Theirs was a strange relationship, but seeing as neither of them had bothered with significant others in their lives, one that clearly worked for them both.

XXXXX

Alex had to concentrate on staying in her seat now she knew he was back, every part of her wanted to leave the station and rush round to Gene's house. She looked at the clock, 4.15, was that too early to slip away?

She tried to justify her desire to see him, surely it was her duty as his loyal deputy to make the effort to go round there, just to get him up to speed on the latest cases of course, not for any personal reasons. There was only one flaw in her rationalisation - there were no real developments or new cases at the moment.

The entire criminal underworld seemed to have taken a Christmas holiday, there had been no robberies, no dead bodies discovered, no tip-offs about drugs or gun shipments – nothing, even the drink-driving arrests were at an all time low. Nonetheless as a conscientious copper she would make the effort and it nothing to do with missing him – nothing at all!

XXXXX

Gene was trying to relax with a book and a drink, he was having trouble settling this afternoon. He looked at his watch for the 4th time in 10 minutes, it was still 5.15.

CID would be empty by now with Ray and Chris eager to get started on the traditional Christmas pub-crawl, this would be the first time in 10 years that Gene hadn't joined them, he checked his watch again and sighed – only 5.17.

Common sense was telling him to stay put, but his feet wanted to walk him out the door and into a certain trattoria.

Perhaps he should give in and go to Luigi's, just to make sure his team were behaving themselves and if _she_ was there, well they could share a Christmas drink just like any other DCI and DI.

He put down his book and took a swig of red wine, intending to head out immediately now that he'd given himself an excuse to see her, the doorbell rang making Gene sigh impatiently. He stalked off to answer it and give the unlucky caller an earful of his most colourful invective.

He took a deep breath, yanked the door open and froze – but only for a second.

"Oh deep joy."

Gene glared at Alex, trying to mask the pleasure of seeing her again behind sarcasm. He guiltily spotted the brief flash of hurt in her eyes at his greeting as she turned and began to walk slowly back up the path. Gene let himself enjoy the sway of her retreating hips for a second, then called after her.

"Well come in if you're going to, I'm letting all the heat out here."

Alex swallowed a relieved grin, turned and moved past him into his hallway, hanging her coat on a wall-mounted hook and stowing a carrier bag below it.

"So to what do I owe this dubious pleasure Bols?" Gene asked as he closed the door.

Alex couldn't meet his eye as she repeated her well-rehearsed partial truth to him.

"Thought I'd better brief you on everything that's happened while you've been away."

He led her into a cosy sitting room, there was some music playing at a background level and a book lay open on the middle seat of the sofa, an empty wine glass was next to a bottle on the coffee table.

"I had a drink with Ray last night and he reckons precisely fuck all!"

Alex blushed at being caught out and Gene grinned as he took another glass from the sideboard, he filled both glasses, draining the wine bottle and passed one to Alex.

"Thanks. So what brought you back so soon?"

She sat on the end seat of the sofa and took a sip– it was good, rich and full-bodied, much better than the wine they usually drank at Luigi's.

"I missed…..things." Gene said evasively.

"Not London surely."

"No not this shit-hole and don't call me Shirley." The last bit was delivered with a completely straight face and Alex knew him well enough by now to realise that the humour was meant to distract her.

"People then." Suddenly Alex's curiosity was awake and she had to know what he was hiding.

"Well not those two loved-up divs in CID and Ray's not far behind with that Elsie bird he's knocking off." Gene tried to change the subject with office gossip.

"So…..?" Alex said encouragingly.

"Christ Bols, you're not gonna let this drop are you?" She was backing him into a corner and he was starting to panic – which was making him annoyed.

"I'm just curious to know what could drag the Manc Lion all the way back after only 2 days."

"Bloody told you, I missed …things."

"Gene…"

He got to his feet and marched to the doorway, bellowing over his shoulder.

"You! OK? Happy now?"

Gene went into the kitchen to get some more wine and put some space between him and Alex, he hadn't wanted to tell her why he'd headed back down south so soon but she wasn't going to let it go, the ruthless curiosity that made her such a good police officer also meant she was a picky, painful thorn in his derriere.

It was such a girly reason too, one that usually he would never have admitted – even to himself - but not telling Alex might have made her leave and he _really_ wanted her company tonight, he was fed up with being lonely.

Gene opened a bottle of wine and squared his shoulders, he'd better head back before she came after him, perhaps he could subtly change the subject.

XXXXX

Gene re-entered the sitting room and topped up their glasses, he saw Alex open her mouth to speak and cut her off aggressively.

"Suppose you want to spend all bloody night talking about it now, have an in-depth chat about my _feelings_. Tell you what I'll just lie back on the sofa and confess that I wanted to kill me dad and sleep with me mum, shall I?"

Gene's eyes were blazing angrily at her and he was breathing heavily. Alex got up and moved to stand in front of him.

"No actually I was going to say that I missed you too." She grazed his cheek with a gentle kiss and walked out of the door, saying.

"I need to use your bathroom."

The wind had well and truly been taken out of his sails and Gene sank on to the sofa, his knees suddenly useless, mouth open in shock. _She_ missed _him_?

He lifted the wine bottle to his lips and took a long pull as he tried to make his brain work. Alex 'out of his league' Drake MISSED him, after only 2 days. A broad grin split his face, which he hid as Alex re-entered the room, moved his book to the coffee table and sat down next to him.

Gene was embarrassed at his outburst and picked at an imaginary piece of fluff on his trousers as he tried to think of a way to apologise without using the S word, not daring to meet her gaze he swallowed trying to moisten a curiously dry throat.

"Have you eaten yet? Cos I could cook sommat, I mean I'd take you out but everywhere'll be packed tonight and it'd be nice if it was just the two….Nah! Forget it, you must have somewhere else to be, bird like you…"

Gene's ramble seemed like it would carry on all night, so Alex reached over and took his hand, at the contact Gene's voice trailed away and he swallowed, eyes glued to her thumb caressing his palm.

"Gene, I would _love_ to have dinner with you tonight and I'd prefer it was just the two of us as well."

He looked up to see Alex smiling at him warmly and he gulped again, with such a green light his usual response would have been to throw her over his shoulder and head straight for the bedroom, but it felt different with Alex and he sat lost in the depths of her beautiful green eyes.

Alex's smile faded as she was mesmerised by his heated gaze, the laser bright eyes were turning her insides to molten lava and she was drawn towards him. The gap between them dwindled to mere millimetres and she parted her lips in anticipation of their first kiss…

The telephone rang, making them both jump.

"Who the fuck is that?" Gene got to his feet and stomped into the hall to answer it.

Alex sat, slightly shell-shocked as she heard him shout "Hunt!" into the phone. That had undoubtedly been the most intense couple of moments she'd ever felt, her hands were still shaking and that was just the build up to a kiss, how fantastic would the actual event be?

Gene's loud. "No I bloody wouldn't!" followed by the crash of the receiver hitting it's cradle forcibly brought Alex back from her musings.

"Bloody Chris thought I might like to go to Luigi's and have a drink."

"I heard you declining his invitation in your inimitable style."

Gene's lips twitch." Yeah, p'raps I was a bit hard on him." He clapped his hands.

"Right! Bolly let's see what I rustle up for us to eat."

XXXXX

They came back into the sitting room after their meal, the alcohol had given them both a warm glow and the air was heavy with anticipation.

"You haven't bothered to put any decorations up." Alex looked round the bare room.

"No, well I wasn't supposed to be here, there's some in the loft, I'll get them down later if….."

His voice trailed away as Gene was suddenly aware of just how close Alex was, close enough to feel her body heat and she was staring at his mouth, he began to move towards her.

The spell was broken as Alex disappeared into the hall, she returned with her carrier bag and pulled out a sprig of green, holding it about her head.

"Not Christmas without mistletoe." She said, her eyes glued to his mouth again.

Gene's usual opinion of Christmas traditions was that it was all bollocks, but anything that allowed him to snog Alex was OK by him.

He advanced and slipped one arm around her waist as his lips met hers, the groan that they both made at the contact was at once both relieved and joyful. The kiss started off tentatively, gentle lips working over each other slowly, learning how to please then Gene slid his tongue into Alex's welcoming mouth and passion blazed out of control.

Alex felt the wondering of how Gene's kiss would feel turn to wonder as his tongue slid over hers and the mistletoe fell to the floor unheeded as Gene manoeuvred them to the sofa and they half fell, half sat down.

Alex swung one denim-clad thigh across Gene's lap and sat astride him, their groins bumped together causing a bolt of pleasure to zip through both of them. Gene broke the assault on her mouth to gasp.

"Sure you want this? Not going to be able to stop soon." His vivid eyes searched hers.

Alex was quick to reassure him, she touched his cheek and said breathlessly. "Don't want you to stop, make love to me Gene."

He bobbed his head in a characteristically sharp nod, his usual pout softened into a grin and gathered her to him in a strong embrace, his mouth zeroing in on hers again.

Alex worked her hands in-between their bodies to unbutton his shirt, Gene's arms fell to her lower back holding her steady. After what seemed like an hour, Alex's impatient, passion-clumsy fingers popped the last button and Gene shrugged out of the shirt. He grasped the hem of her of her off-the-shoulder red top and swept it over her head, letting it fall to the floor.

His eyes were immediately drawn to her cleavage, enhanced by the scarlet, satin bra, he traced the outline of one cup with a shaky finger, noting Alex's sharp intake of breath at the slight contact.

He lowered his head to nuzzle between her breasts, she let out a moan and immediately twisted her arms behind her to unclasp the bra, needing to feel him against her skin. Gene brushed his hands up her back and across her shoulders bringing the straps of the bra with them. Alex slipped out of it and dropped it to one side, gasping as he captured a taught nipple with his lips, he explored the aching peak with his hot tongue and Alex ground her hips into his again causing another bolt of electricity to shoot through them.

"We should move this to the bedroom." He growled.

"Rather stay here." Alex pulled back and flashed him a naughty smile. "Well to be honest I'd really rather be on the back seat of the Quattro, but it's too cold for that."

Gene raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Can't bloody wait 'til Summer!"

With that one short sentence, Gene made it clear that this wasn't just a festive fling for him and he desperately searched her face for a clue to her feelings, he breathed a mental sigh of relief as Alex's replied.

"Me neither."

And they smiled at each other shyly, both satisfied that they wanted the same thing. Then the urgency swept over them again and they moved together in a heated kiss, Gene's right hand cupped her breast and he rubbed the nipple with the ball of his thumb, kissing a path from her mouth to below Alex's ear and whispered.

"Think we need to loose the trousers love."

Alex slid to one side and they hastily stripped to their underwear, before she could resume her position on his lap, Gene turned and pulled her in for another tongue-tangling kiss. His fingers traced down her body, briefly caressing the swell of her hip then round to slide beneath the red satin knickers. Alex held her breath as he teased the dark curls, then tracked frustratingly slowly downwards, she spread her legs invitingly but Gene would not be rushed, seemingly intent on driving her mad with his too gentle caresses.

"_Please__ Gene_." She moaned, breaking the kiss and moving her hips in an attempted to get his hand in the right spot.

He grinned, loving the unadulterated need in her voice and slid two fingers along her heated folds then gently rubbed her clit, Alex trembled with delight and groaned his name. Gene eased the fingers inside her and began to pump them in time with her thrusting hips.

"Oh fuck!" Alex whimpered.

He seemed prepared to carry on until she climaxed, but Alex had other ideas. As fantastic as his touch was she wanted him to come with her so she reluctantly gripped his wrist and stilled her hips.

Alex lifted his hand and ran her tongue over his fingers that were sticky with her juices, her gaze locked on to his. Gene gasped as she took the fingers into her mouth and sucked strongly.

"Dirty mare." He said, the tone of his voice making it sound like a tender endearment.

Alex reached out and slid her other hand in through the opening of his boxers to stroke his cock, it was Gene's turn to shiver and buck his hips as she stroked and sucked in unison. He was fast reaching the end of his self-control and after a few moments he could take no more, Gene pushed her hands away and gasped.

"Need you now!"

He ripped her underwear down her thighs then tore off his own, desperate to be inside Alex. Her gaze was fixed to his erection, standing proud and begging for attention, she'd never seen someone so well endowed before and an insistent throbbing began at her core, Alex couldn't remember feeling this frantic need with anyone else.

She sat astride him and wrapped a hand around his hot shaft, squeezing firmly and rubbing her thumb over the head. Gene hissed in pleasure and Alex watched the emotions on his face as she worked him, his blue eyes were almost black with desire as he tugged at her hips to position her above his thick, aching cock.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and sank down slowly, taking him in inch by glorious inch, both moaning at the sensation of him filling and stretching her. Their gazes locked as Alex began to rock over him, tensing her internal muscles to increase their mutual pleasure.

"Fuck! Yes! More _please_!"

Alex increased the pace, loving the feel of him pushing inside her and the way his hands were gripping her hips to encourage her movements.

She felt incredible, so powerful and yet desperate to please at the same time, the sensations he was creating were intoxicating and it had been far too long since she'd made love for her to make this last, his cock was pressing into her G spot with every magnificent thrust, pushing her ever closer to orgasm.

"God Gene! Yes..there..." Alex gasped as she ground down on him.

Gene thrust up to meet her increasingly uncoordinated downward strokes sensing she was close, his mouth bit down on her shoulder as he tweaked her nipple and she stiffened in his arms gasping his name, the waves of pleasure radiating from her core rendering her limp in his arms.

He plunged into her once, twice more then followed her into sweet release as stars exploded in front of his eyes and his mind blank, overwhelmed with ecstasy.

When the world came back into focus, Gene shifted on the sofa so that he was stretched out, with Alex lying on top of him. He stroked her back and kissed the top of her head, just enjoying being close to her.

Alex remembered something and moved away much to Gene's annoyance and he sat up with a sigh, she took two items from the carrier bag, a square box and a bottle of scotch.

"Got you a something, sorry it's not wrapped."

"It'd have to be the bloody crown jewels to top what you've already given me." He said with a lopsided grin, taking the proffered box and pulling out a hip flask that Alex had had it engraved, Gene swallowed as he read the inscription.

"To my Guv, for being there."

"I…thanks Alex." He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"I bought it just after you rescued me from that freezer." Alex stroked his cheek, looking lovingly into his eyes.

Gene suddenly realised just how much Alex had come to mean to him over the past few months, the lust had turned to something deeper, more permanent and a little frightening, he moved away before he blurted out something that would embarrass them both.

Alex saw the fear on his face, she understood what he was going through but before she could say anything Gene moved away and started picking up their clothes, they got dressed in an awkward silence.

"Right, shall we open the scotch then?" His voice was overly bright and he pretended to study the label on the bottle to avoid looking at her.

Alex took it from him and set it down on the coffee table, she slipped her arms round his neck and looked directly into his eyes.

"It's OK to be scared love, I've never felt like this before either."

They shared an intense look of understanding and he kissed her deeply, putting all the things he had trouble saying into it, then pulled away to get two tumblers for the scotch.

XXXXX

The rest of Christmas Eve passed in a haze of alcohol, laughter and snogging. After several large scotches Alex though it would be a good idea to put the decorations up in the sitting room, although she ended up wearing more baubles and tinsel than the tree. They eventually climbed into bed just after midnight and made joyous, drunken love.

XXXXX

Gene woke up late the next morning feeling fantastic, the reason for his good mood placed a sloppy kiss on his right nipple and mumbled sleepily.

"Morning love."

"Morning Bols, merry Christmas."

Alex wriggled up his body so they were face to face, kissing him thoroughly, Gene would have been more than happy to let the kiss develop into something more energetic but an itching at his groin was distracting him and he squirmed away breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong? " Alex wasn't pleased that the early morning lovemaking had been interrupted.

"Sergeant Rock is itching like buggery, if you've given me the clap Bolly-kecks.." He said, lifting the sheet.

"No I bloody have…" Alex's indignant voice faded as she remembered the last thing she'd 'decorated' after Gene had fallen asleep.

She started to laugh as Gene threw back the sheet and stared at his groin in amazement. A neat bow of golden tinsel was tied round his cock.

"Merry Christmas Gene." Alex gasped in-between giggles.

"Deck the balls?" Said Gene with a grin, then pounced on her and the rest of Christmas morning passed by unnoticed, punctuated by loud gasps and moans.

The End.

A/N- Thanks for reading, please review if you have a moment.

Kim.


End file.
